godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 3-22
<< Previous Chapter ---- Winter's Dawn The three God Eaters mopped the Aragami up quite fast, their next targets had been two Fallen Cocoon Maidens and a Fallen Zygote, but while they were busy dealing with each other the three gunners could unload their bullets on them in an ambush and take the Zygote down fast. With the only mobile target out of the way, it wasn't hard to snipe the remaining two beasts. After the quick finish, Alisa managed to collect the cores from each downed Fallen Aragami and the scans didn't pick up any more of the Fallen species in the area. With their task done, the three waited for the chopper to pick them up, when discord erupted in the form of Kota trying to impress the russian New-Type. ... Let's not get into it, shall we? I would like to preserve some dignity of that love-struck fool... So there was I, a half hour later and sitting in the lobby after Tsubaki discharged me with a 'Job well done.' and I was waiting for the trio to return. Like a hurricane, Alisa stormed into the lobby past everyone in great haste and boarded the elevator with dangerously flashing eyes. ... Great going Casanova... Sakuya on the other hand walked in casually, greeted me with a light nod and headed for Hibari's desk to give her report for the missions. Behind the medic, struggling with his steps dragged an almost zombiefied Kota himself, apparently shocked to such a degree than even his ever-carefree attitude dried out, the boy slumped down beside me wordlessly and collapsed into a miserable pile. This is going to be a hassle... -Tsubaki, can I speak to you in private?- I wrote when I noticed the teams medic head up the stairs beside me. -There is something I need to go over.- "Sure." She smiled, however that act seemed forced and revealed how exhausted she was mentally. "Will my room be okay?" -Yeah.- I nodded reassuringly and tried to smile at her, but it turned out rather awkward so I've dropped in fast. -I'm not going to take your time for long.- "Ah, no." Sakuya sighed, recalling the advice of the mature Instructor from the morning. "Tsubaki said I should confide in those who are close to me." A faint smile adorned the corner of her mouth as she turned towards me. "And if you need my help, I'll not shy away from offering my hand either." -Thanks.- I turned towards the downtrodden youth and shaken my head in disbelief. -I'll try to cheer up lover-boy later.- We headed towards the elevator and took it to the senior's section. We both stared at the door at the far end of the corridor and it was a grim reminder to us that our leader wasn't with us anymore. Sakuya's room opened not far from his a small distance to the left actually and the medic invited me in. I was getting used to all the rooms look the same, with their default furniture overlapping with all other rooms I saw so far. The difference in the medics room was she had a couple of potted plants here and there, various small boxes stood in a few places and in the corner the lingerie was hung up for drying. As I was looking around the room, Sakuya sat down near the table in one of the comfy chairs and gestured for me to do so, when I did as instructed her eyes turned serious as she eyed me with concern. "So, what is that you wanted to talk me about?" The medic looked focused for the moment, but I could see from her demeanor she is only putting up a front. "What is so important that you wanted to tell about in in private?" -Care to have a drink for Lindow's memory?- "W-what?!" Sakuya gasped and blinked at me with a flabbergasted expression. "I... drink for Lindow... ?" She repeated it once more, her eyes widening and washing me over with a confused gaze. "Why would you do that?" -A few minutes ago you said that even Tsubaki mentioned to confide in your team mates, no?- I gave a small smile for her, trying to reason with the still stupefied medic. -What would be the best way to remember our goofy leader than to drink for his memory?- "But Lindow..." With eyes cast down, the woman went silent. "He's still out there..." -Weeks went by.- I pointed out, to what Sakuya snapped her gaze at me, eyes teary and defiant. Before she could have started to talk, I stopped her abruptly. -He's not coming back! Face it Sakuya!- "How can you say that?" She mouthed in almost a whisper, her eyes a mixture of grief, anger, pain and longing. "You don't know what it is like..." -I don't.- I had to nod to that, I will not lie about such a thing. How could I ever know something, that was never given in the first place? -Never will I know.- "What... are you talking about?" The medic blinked in surprise as I stated this calmly. "Sierra?" -I never knew either of my parents, although my mother died during pregnancy and passed a nasty infection to me. My father was a no-show and I don't have such a bond with anyone that you have created with Lindow.- I told her flatly, this made her eyes first widen in shock and then they were cast down again as she muttered a 'sorry' for me. -Therefore I am not going to lie and say something stupid. However Sakuya, you have to move on and stand by yourself. If you need any help, we are here for you.- "I didn't know that." She stared at me, a bit awkwardly as the topic of our conversation turned to dangerous waters. "But, why did you want to drink with me for Lindow's memory?" -You'll think of me stupid.- I stated and earned an interested expression in return, to what I could only softly smile. -I never had such a bond, but I allowed myself to delude into something that doesn't exist.- "Deluded into something that doesn't exist?" -A bond of ties, ties of a non-existent family.- I had to scoff at that ridiculous remark even if it was my own. -The goofy father-figure of Lindow, your gentle motherly presence Sakuya, Soma like an elder brothers ridiculous grumpy introversion, Kota's little brotherly idiotic carefree attitude and Alisa's the haughty, shameless younger sister.- My smile turned sour, as the woman was processing my words and her eyes started to draw lines between my vague comparisons. -And me, the sheltered porcelain egg ready to break at any moment.- "You're no sheltered porcelain egg." Sakuya had to chuckle at my own comparison. "More like, you show strength that surpasses my own." She sighed, standing up and heading for the small fridge. With a swift move, she opened the door and swiped two bottles and threw one to me. "Here, these were Lindow's that I've confiscated from him for his last... move he pulled." Okay, so far so good, but now what?! I waited until the woman got back to her seat and opened the bottle. I could see on her eyes that she was starting to recall him and I had to fight with tears myself as I saw those form in the corner of Sakuya's eyes. I've eyed the yellow can in my hand cautiously, since to be honest I never once tried to taste the stuff myself before. Then with a click, I've opened it and noticed the foam bubbling up. -Bitter.- I commented after putting down the can after a small sip, disgusted by the taste that it rewarded me. -How could Lindow drink this stuff?!- Sakuya looking at me with a frown as she gave a crooked smile. -This is my first time drinking.- I said in self defense as she gave a mixture of sobbing and chuckling. "You remind me of myself on the first time I joined him to drink." The medic said teary eyed as she put down her own bottle. "I don't like it either, I was collecting these for Lindow to be honest, but couldn't tell that to him directly or else he would have used mines as his own at the nearest opportunity." She chuckled once again as a tear rolled down her cheeks. "In fact, that's what he had done every time he waltzed into my room and opened the fridge." -I think he knew you quite well.- I smiled as she recalled some more memories. -But he didn't have the guts to tell that your motive was that straightforward.- A short silence fell upon us, when there was a faint knock coming from the door. A few second later a pair of somewhat larger knocks were repeated and the buzzer for the door was activated. "U-uhm..." I heard the nervous voice of Alisa from the other side of the rooms entrance. "I-It's me Alisa." She was fidgety at least judging from the sound itself. "Can I come in?" "Coming." Sakuya called and shot me a glance with her eyes, I nodded back to her as she walked to the door and opened it. "Come in." She invited the russian girl. "We were just having a drink for Lindow's memory." "O-oh..." Feeling even more nervous at the topic the platinum blond girl was lost for words. "I-I'll just go then." As she turned around, the medic put her hands on the girls shoulder. "E-excuse me." "Please, stay for my sake." The medic pleaded and motioned for one of the remaining chairs. -Stay with us Alisa.- I joined too and scooted to the left to give her enough room. "T-then sorry to intrude." With head cast down, the girl sat down beside me rather rattled, not expecting such a thing to happen. "I won't stay for long." "Would you like a beer?" The mature God Eater offered, to what the girl finally lifted her head. "Or some tea?" "Tea would be good." The russian girl replied in a demure voice, to which I've smiled. "I'm still underage." -Would it be a problem if I ask for some tea for myself too?- I joined in the offer hopefully, and maybe she won't be angry at me opening the bottle and not finishing it. I had to apologize for such a obvious squandering of goods. -I wouldn't drink any more since it doesn't taste good. I'm sorry for wasting the beer.- "It's okay Sierra." Sakuya reached out and grabbed the bottle in front of me and pulled in front of herself. When it was half-way over the small desk in front of us, something fell from the bottom of the can. "What's this?" "Isn't that a disk?" The russian girl said eyeing the object curiously as she picked it up. "Why would it be on the bottom of that beer?" I've eyed the medic who looked aghast. "Sakuya, what's wrong?" "Lindow wanted me to save some of this beer for him." She put the bottle down carefully and flopped down into her seat with a shocked expression. "Then..." Sakuya recalled an event that happened after the Moon in the Welkin mission. "C said to me after that mission... to have a drink for Lindow's memory, just like you now Sierra." "Did she plant this disk here then?" The platinum blond girl was dumb founded. "What would that girl gain from this?" -I think it belonged to Lindow.- I said after watching the expression on Sakuya's face closely. -You're thinking the same aren't you Sakuya?- "Y-yeah." She nodded and turned to the girl. "I want you to tell me about it. About... that day, that moment... What happened to you Alisa?" The addressed russian God Eater flinched at the request, but didn't bring her gaze from the medics. "To be honest, I still can't accept what you did. But that's also precisely why I want to know what it is that's making me so uneasy." She sighed, her weary expression showing as she dropped the forced attitude of trying to feign ignorance, showing the girl she was just as exhausted and worn out. "I know that it's a hard thing that I'm asking you to do..." Silently and slowly Alisa turned her gaze from the mature woman's to me. It lingered on my eyes for a few seconds before I nodded to her encouragingly. With that boost in confidence, she albeit slowly, but surely turned back to the other God Eater and locked eyes once more. "Did you know that I was being treated regularly for my mental health issues?" She started, voice quaking a bit as she revealed this sensitive information. "Yes. I know." Sakuya crossed her arms before her chest, she heard some of it from Tsubaki after the mission. "After my parents were killed, I was mentally unstable and spent the next few years in the hospital." Alisa's eyes wavered as she chased the frightening images from her mind as she recalled the event. "But then, one day. I was told that Fenrir had chosen me as a New-Type candidate." That sounds fishy... If they knew about her for so long, why did it take so long to notice being compatible? "And so I was forcibly transferred from my own hospital to a Fenrir one." We stared at her for a few moment as she admitted that, which was practically stripping her right as a human. "No. It's all right. The new doctor took such good care of me and I thought that I'd have the chance to avenge my parents' death..." New doctor? ... Oguruma? "After that, I was put on medication to keep my symptoms in check and I studied the enemy... and how to fight." She cast her gaze down, remembering some of the ordeals she had to go through to gain her knowledge and power. "The new doctor I had at Fenrir was so kind to me all the time. He even had himself transferred to the Far East Branch with me when I left..." "Daigo Oguruma, was it?" Sakuya inquired, recalling the name of the researcher to what Alisa nodded silently. -You didn't take any medications before being transferred to the Fenrir quarters? - I've inquired from her as it struck me rather odd and at this time the russian girl shook her head and whispered a 'no' only. -I know that you are not taking any now and you seem rather stable to me.- My eyes narrowed upon hearing this. -Couldn't be that those medications were the cause for your minds instability?- "That's... a possibility." Admitted the girl and sighed in defeat. "I didn't even notice such an obvious lie." "I'm sorry." Sakuya whispered upon realizing that she was just as much of a victim that Lindow was. "Please continue." "While continuing my mental health treatment with Dr. Oguruma, I searched for the Aragami who'd killed my parents: the doctor showed me which one it was, the Black Vajra known as Dyaus Pita." She spoke the monsters name with seething rage and I had to frown upon hearing that. It seems she wasn't quite over this bump. "I heard that this Aragami had appeared in the Far East Branch area, hearing of a chance to transfer over I made my choice. I came here vowing to find it no matter what..." "A Black Vajra... The Dyaus Pita?" Sakuya repeated, shocked to hear such a name. "But that's..." "I don't know how it happened!" Alisa cried out, holding her head with both of her palms clearly in pain. "In that moment, in my mind..." The girl panted, eyes darting back and forth as her head whipped around in panic. "Lindow... become my enemy!!" Tears started to flow on her cheeks as the girl started to cry. "Before I knew it, I was pointing my gun at him!" The New-Type started to sob as she cried out. "I'm sorry I made you go through that again..." The medic stated and this time I could see her worry about the other girl genuinely. "Thank you, Alisa." She reached out and comforted the russian. "It will be all right, I'm here with you." "Sakuya... Will you let me help you?" The girl whispered, still shaking and teary eyed. "At least... let me do something to atone for... what I did..." "No, no... Alisa..." Even the voice of the medic grew close to bursting into crying once more. "You don't have to make up for anything anymore..." Sakuya's voice and eyes turned more serious. "I'm sure there is something more going on behind this, but you're right... this does involve you, after all." -So what's this piece here?- I lifted the small object up and showed it to Sakuya. -Care to take a look?- Sakuya took the disc from my hand and walked to her terminal, inserting the disc into the reader she furrowed her brows as she turned back. -Figures.- "It's locked." The medic was lost in her thoughts for a short time. "If this belonged to Lindow, then we could view it by using his Armlet only." "But... there is no signal from his Armlet... isn't it?" The platinum blond girl stated and a heavy silence fell upon us for a short while, that the girl broke up feeling uncomfortable under it. "Can't we do anything here?" "I'm afraid that is going to be impossible." -Soooo.- I decided to change the topic as another awkward silence was approaching. -Can we please get some tea and resume this memorial for Lindow?- ---- A few days later the 1st Unit was called together by Tsubaki, to which Soma attended albeit very grumbling. To our surprise, the Instructor gave the details of a mission named Winter's Dawn to us, to capture the core of a Vajra. Beside the white clad mature woman stood Alisa, holding in her hands numerous strategies she had formatted for this mission alone. In short, I was to stay behind while Soma, Kota and Sakuya go out and knock the beast down a few pegs. Seeing how the young scout and the New-Type wasn't being able to play together nicely, the Instructor decided not to send the girl on the mission and chosen Soma to fill the place of the melee fighter. Although, she did warned said male not to break off from the team or perform any reckless maneuvers, which Soma only scoffed at. "That's all from me. Do you have any questions?" Tsubaki swept her lone visible eye over our little group, when Kota sheepishly raised his right hand. "Um..." He started, a bit frightened when he earned the woman's attention. "I wish you'd send Alisa on this mission..." His voice trailed off as the eye focusing him narrowed slightly. "I mean, see..." Kota was struggling with the words under stress. "She's been, uhm..." The boys gaze wandered over to the girl, who was surprised for the sudden nomination for the mission. Although, she didn't stop glaring at the young gunner who just went more nervous. "She's been working really hard!" Genius... There is no way the Major will allow this... "What do you think, Sakuya?" Tsubaki turned towards the medic, which made Kota sigh in relief as some of the pressure on his shoulders eased up. "I agree." The medical sniper answered after a few seconds of thinking it through. "However, your target for this mission..." The Instructor showed a sign of concern as she turned towards the russian girl, she was also present during the briefing so this was just going over the important details once more. "Is the same type as "that one"..." She referred obviously to the beast that scarred the girls mind long years ago. "Will you be all right?" "I'll go..." Now it was on the platinum blond girls turn to remain silent for a few seconds. "Please let me go!" She turned back to the Major, who nodded affirmatively. "Very well. But don't overdo it." She glanced at the obviously irritated darker skinned God Eater. "That goes for you too, Soma Schicksal!" "Yay!!" Kota cheered, ignoring the growl-like retort of Soma. "I'll be with you, so you'll be fine!" The boy assured Alisa, who narrowed her eyes in return only. "Right?" He added, a bit deflated from his previous attitude. -I'm being chosen for leader again?- I groaned as the Instructor signaled for me to follow her, she turned around and stared at me hard. -I don't want to. I'm not fit for such a high responsibility role.- "I wouldn't take orders from you either way, Dead Beat." Soma growled as he brushed past me towards the God Arc Storage. "I work best alone." "Soma! This is a team mission, keep that in mind." Once again the Major warned the God Eater, who instead of answering vanished behind the double shutter door. Therefore the mature woman turned her lone weapon of an eye on me. "Sierra, you will take reign of this mission, understood?" -I have completely understood it, Major Tsubaki Amamiya and will do my utmost to bring this mission to a success.- She didn't ignore the sarcasm dropping from my comment, despite the translator unable to voice the duress of my situation. Bloody Tyrant... ---- God damn it all... I stared at the scan in front of me, I've noticed the part of the city structure and in the middle the target popped up, the Vajra. My concern was not the three smaller signals of Fallen Aragami in the vicinity, but the very location. The same half-way collapsed church where Moon in the Welkin took place. This is going to haunt us... doesn't it? -Primary target spotted inside the collapsed church.- I've relayed the information with a frown, I doubt that they didn't notice the area. Especially Sakuya. -Fallen Aragami presence noted in the area, be careful around the target 3 secondary targets were located.- -Understood.- Sakuya said curtly and I gritted my teeth as the indicator of Soma suddenly parted from the team. -S-Soma! Don't act on your own.- -I'm taking the small fries, zone in on the target.- He replied to what I had to frown and turned towards the Instructor for help. "Leave him be, for now this is within allowed measures." She replied and I nodded in reluctance. "However if Soma tries anything funny, I'm going to make sure to keep in mind next time not to cross the line." Scaaary... -Major.- I turned towards her, despite the dangerous flash in her eyes. -Was it a good idea to send them out?- "You're worried about your team?" Tsubaki inquired and I nodded with a frown. "They have to overcome this, don't you think?" -For Alisa and Tsubaki alone, this will prove as a tremendous challenge.- I frowned even deeper. -Kota is still himself and Soma is not in his best condition.- "Major!!" Hibari shouted and we instantly turned towards the Operator to see her panicked expression. "We lost contact with the 1st Unit." Oh boy... "Sierra, calm down. In such a situation panic will be the worst choice." She turned to me and back to the red-head female in front of the equipment. "Hibari, I want you to contact the extraction team and order them to pick the 1st Unit up, then in the meantime try to make a connection with them." -It's coming!- The voice of Soma echoed in the room suddenly, followed by a loud crash and the roar of the tiger-like Aragami. "We have signal!" Hibari confirmed as we heard the scuffle breaking out versus the Large type Aragami. "But it seems their connection to us is still severed." -So is the satellite scan.- I pointed to the large monitor, now being all dark. There was an audible grunt from Soma as he probably took an attack from the beast. -This way we can't even support them!- "Have faith in your team, Sierra." Tsubaki reminded me, as the crackling static of an electric discharge filled the speakers, Sakuya and Kota just barely avoiding the attack. "Find out what is causing the interference." -Have a taste of this!- Kota shouted, opening suppressive fire on their mission target. -Sakuya!- -I'm on it.- The medic reported, a powerful explosion rocking the beast which screamed in anger. -Where is Soma?- -He was sent crashing into a building.- Alisa reported as bombed the Aragami with her own bullets. -He's strong and will be back soon.- "As you can see, their faith in each other is strong." Tsubaki smiled lightly. "Adding yours will only strengthen them." -Alisa!!- Kota screamed in concern as the girls pained scream came to us. -Chew on this you bastard!! Using Stun Grenade!- -I'm okay.- The russian girl groaned as she joined the other two gunning down at the beast. -Where is he?- -Up there!- Kota's must have noticed him standing on a higher part of the area. -Let's unleash hell on the Vajra!- A loud crashing noise came soon. -Finish it Soma!!- -Don't tell me what I have to do.- The God Eater grumbled and grunted in exerting his power. -I know perfectly what my job is.- -HE JUMPED?!- The red-head gunner shouted, then his voice grew confused. -And... is... huhh?- -What is that?- Sakuya was similarly caught off-guard. -That's not a normal Devourer Form.- Huhh?! Does that mean... -Predator Style?- Alisa finished as Soma landed with an impact and the Vajra screamed in pain. -Just like Sierra.- "Get me Dr. Sakaki." Tsubaki said quickly to Hibari who made the call. "What do you think Sierra?" -I have no clue.- I admitted as my attention was resumed on the 1st Units fight. -Signals back on!- I pointed at the screen and we could saw the four members of the team surround the downed creature. The signal was blinking rapidly, signaling that the Aragami was nearing death, but it wasn't down for the count yet. -Don't let it get away!- Soma growled in irritation as their target busted through the gunners rank and ran away faster than they could shot it down. -We're going after it!- He shouted and was already on the run after the monster. -Everyone, watch your back!- Sakuya warned them as she run after the darker skinned God Eater. -Disperse for now.- Kota's signal departed in a different direction from the other two and only Alisa was there, standing still. I looked at the terminal in front of me and noticed that the girls vitals are in a heightened state. The New-Type girl grumbled something inaudible in her mother tongue before heading after the young gunner to covering him. Although she didn't keep up with the gunner and lost him from sight, the girl stopped near the collapsed church to catch her breath. On the map in that moment the reaction of the Vajra reappeared not that far from her and we could hear the russian girl gasp as she had spotted the beast similarly. She mumbled something in her own language again, her vitals somewhat stabilizing and she stepped out from her cover and turned towards the Aragami. It didn't spot her yet, as there was something else occupying its focus. From the northern side of the church Kota was nearing, unaware of the danger that he was in. -No!- I gritted my teeth in frustration, there was nothing we could do against that and no matter of faith could make them pull through. -This is driving me crazy!- "Sierra." Tsubaki put her hand on my shoulder. "In situations like these, we have to trust them out there." -Alisa is having a breakdown and Kota is about to get slaughtered!- I whipped my arm out and pointed at the monitor. -I know we can't do anything for them, but this is driving me insane!!- -Alisa?- Kota's concerned voice came as he just stepped around the corner and turned towards the girl. -What's wrong?- The boy's pace picked up as he probably started to run towards the girl. In that instant the Vajra moved also, probably taking the opportunity to jump at the unsuspecting God Eater. -OUT OF THE WAY!!- With such a battle-cry, the New-Type girl attacked and we could see the signal of the Vajra jar in mid motion, a mighty explosion stopping just barely from Kota's signal. Then the Vajra's Oracle reaction went dead and the girls sobbing filled the speakers. Shortly after Sakuya and Soma came running in, then the medic headed over to the sobbing girl and started to comfort her. -Stove it, Dead Weight.- Was Soma's only response as he stopped by the young gunners side. "Even if something would have happened to them..." Tsubaki started, realizing what I have been starting to think about as the mature woman turned towards me. "We can only prove them support." -This stinks...- I grimaced. -I have being on the side-lines.- "But for everyone who is on the mission, there is someone who has to side back here and provide with all the information they need to get their job done the most efficiently." I've eyed the Majors eyes and had to reluctantly nod at her right, it still felt wrong to me. "Doctor." She turned around as the door slid open and the scientist entered. "Yes?" The elder readjusted his glasses. "Something important happened, so I came here fast as possible." -Soma has a Predator Style.- ---- End of Chapter 2016,11,19 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic